Allansia (continent)
:For other uses of '''Allansia', see'' Allansia (disambiguation) Allansia is both a continent and a region of that continent in the northern hemisphere of Titan. It has a varied mixture of cultures, terrains, and climates, and a history of devastating wars whose legacies exist most acutely today. - pgs. 12-19 , p. 101 The Land of Danger It has been termed the "Land of Danger" and the "savage land of sorcerers and barbarians" in the book Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World which also went on to say that Allansia: - pg. 12}} Physical Geography Allansia is the largest of the three continents of Titan, and the most familiar to readers of the Fighting Fantasy series with 23 of the 59 books in the main series being set there, and a further 10 publications also based in this continent. The continent reaches from the highest latitudes of Titan, down to sub-tropical regions. Although once part of a greater landmass, Irritaria, the continent now has no land connection to any other continent and thus has a vast uninterrupted coastline. The Sea of Pearls is the largest body of water indenting the continent, followed by the Gulf of Shamuz. There are also numerous islands off the continent's coast. In this broad sweep there is a vast array of environments from frozen wastes to hot deserts, temperate forest to tropical jungle. The continent can be divided into a number of great regions: The Ice Wastes The north of the continent is an icy waste land and the giant ranges of mountains that mark its southern extent, i.e. the Icefinger Mountains and the Freezeblood Mountains, also mark the northern most extent of recognizable civilisation. These ranges shelter the north of the continent from the cold winds of the Frozen Plateau which stretch even further north. Despite the apparent desolation of the area it is inhabited by savage tribes of Orcs and Goblins, many creatures and beings that choose to leave solitary existences such as an occasional White Dragon or Storm Giant. It is in the Icefinger Mountains that the mysterious Snow Witch, Shareella, made her home. Frostholm Is the name given to the harsh north-east corner of the continent, which is set apart geographically by its many mountains and fjords and the jagged coastline alone Bjorngrim's Sea. The Great Plains The Teeming Plains The heavy focus of the books on Allansia has actually predominantly been on the extreme western to north-western area of the continent. This relatively small area called "Allansia", lent its name to the rest of the continent. Its name means "Teeming Plains" in an ancient Elven tongue for it has been a highly populated area for time immemorial. In contrast to the desolate frozen north its is a land of fertile plains and agriculture and thus supports a number of settlements. Its weather is unpredictable and varies from torrential rain, to humid summers, to snow bound winters in some parts. This part of the continent is largely moorland interspersed with hills and forests. Many rivers cross it, flowing into the Western Ocean from hills such as the Moonstone Hills. The sweeps of moorland and grass land within it are referred to as plains, which are delineated by the rivers and hills within it, as well as the geographical features by which is bound, namely the Western Ocean to the west, the Icefinger Mountains to the north, the Desert of Skulls to the south and the Flatlands to the east. The Flatlands These rolling plains are a vast grassy wilderness dominating the centre of the continent which stretch all the way to the eastern coast on the Sea of Pearls. In the north-east corner of the Flatlands are temperate forests such as the Forest of the Night. The Eastern Coast The eastern coast is a vastly irregular coastline indented regularly by bays and inlets varying greatly in size, and including the Sea of Pearls. The Shabak Peninsula is the more fertile region of this eastern area of the continent although it is beset by storms and gales sweeping in from the Ocean of Tempests. The tempestuous Bay of Storms and Bay of Kulak complete the eastern coastline at the south-eastern tip of which are the largest of Allansia's many islands, Kulak Island, Jitar Island and Solani Island all of which are mountainous. All of this coastline being geologically young, having been formed less than two thousand years ago by the splitting of Irritaria. Inland the great plains of Bronze and Bones complete the vast flat sweep across the centre of the continent from the Teeming Plains in the north-west, down through the Flatlands and the Desert of Skulls and thence onto the Plains of Bronze and Bones. The Plain of Bronze is all but a baking desert. It is bounded by mountains to the west, the Sea of Pearls to the east, to the north it merges with the Flatlands around Lake Nykosa and then becomes the Plain of Bones to the south. The Plain of Bones is a huge desolate wind-swept land with little vegetation. However, it is cooler than the Plain of Bronze to the north. The aptly named Bay of Storms forms its eastern extent, whilst it's reach to the south is curtailed by the Mountains of Grief and to the west by the Swamplands of Silur Cha. Swamplands of Silur Cha Although arguably part of the great plains of central Allansia this land is marked out by thick jungles and swamplands. Desert of Skulls This completes the great central flat sweep of land across the continent and makes up most of the western coast as well. It is a searingly hot and dry expanse. To the north it imperceptibly turns into the Southern Plain of the settled lands of old Allansia. To the south is a fertile sweep of land surrounding the northern coast of the Gulf of Shamuz ending to the west in the Arantis Peninsula. The Arantis Peninsula just out from the south-west of this region. On its southern side it is mountainous, whilst its northern extent is a fertile region, fed by the great River Eltus and its tributaries. Southlands Beyond the Mountains of Grief are the Southlands, whose climate is markedly different from the Plain of Bones. This is region of the continent is marked by a consistently mountainous geology reminiscent of the fact that it was this area of the continent torn apart in the splitting of Irritaria. The outstanding feature of the region is the great inland sea called the Glimmering Sea. Culture The Settled Lands of Old Allansia The most well-known area of Allansia lies in the north-west. It has been called "Allansia", "Old Allansia" and the "Teeming Plains". It lies between the Icefinger Mountains in the north and the Desert of Skulls further south. There are no organized kingdoms in this area of Allansia, just several villages and city-states coexisting in a feudal-like system. The notable cities in the region include Salamonis, Port Blacksand, Fang and Stonebridge. The chief settlement in these parts is the vermin-pit of Port Blacksand, itself built on the ruins of a far earlier and greater city, which was destroyed in the War of the Wizards. Blacksand is situated at the mouth of the Catfish River, which sources in the Moonstone Hills. Located in the heart of Western Allansia is Darkwood Forest, a dark and dangerous forest that hides ancient tombs, hostile animals and, the legends say, communities of Dark Elves. In the north-east, close to the tiny village of Anvil, Firetop Mountain can be found. This mountain is home to one of the most powerful wizards in the continent, the Archmage Zagor. The wide River Kok, tracing the southern edge of the foothills of the Icefinger Mountains, connects the settlements of Zengis and Fang. Fang is a prosperous town and home to the infamous Deathtrap Dungeon. Beyond the Kok are the wide Pagan Plains, dotted with small settlements. In the north-eastern corner lies Firetop Mountain, lair of the Evil warlock Zagor. Further south is Stonebridge, a Dwarf town famed for its mines and leader Gillibran. A tribe of Hill Trolls often fight with the Dwarves of Stonebridge. The Pagan Plains end with the course of the Red River (so named because of its soil content) , as well as the wild Darkwood Forest. The Catfish also flows through this dangerous entanglement of trees. Legend has it that a city of Dark Elves is located underneath the forest. The eastern end of the Pagan Plains open onto the windswept Windward Plains thence onto the Flatlands, an huge region of grassland and steppe. There are few travellers in this area. The ancient Forest of Yore is next to the Flatlands and is accompanied with the equally old city of Salamonis, situated on the banks of the Whitewater River. The city is a relic of the old times, before the War of the Wizards and is a but a shadow of its former self. Yet in modern terms it is reckoned a great settlement. The Salamon dynasty rules the city, having had at least 63 kings. Books Set in Allansia *Fighting Fantasy Gamebooks **''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain'' **''The Citadel of Chaos'' **''The Forest of Doom'' **''City of Thieves'' **''Deathtrap Dungeon'' **''Island of the Lizard King'' **''Caverns of the Snow Witch'' **''Temple of Terror'' **''Demons of the Deep'' **''Trial of Champions'' **''Creature of Havoc'' **''Crypt of the Sorcerer'' **''Midnight Rogue'' **''Battleblade Warrior'' **''Slaves of the Abyss'' **''Armies of Death'' **''Tower of Destruction'' **''Siege of Sardath'' **''Return to Firetop Mountain'' **''Island of the Undead'' **''Night Dragon'' **''Magehunter'' **''Curse of the Mummy'' *The Role-Playing Game Books **''Fighting Fantasy - The Introductory Role-Playing Game'' **''The Riddling Reaver'' *Fighting Fantasy Novels **''The Trolltooth Wars'' **''Demonstealer'' **''Shadowmaster'' *Advanced Fighting Fantasy **''Dungeoneer'' **''Blacksand!'' **''Allansia'' *The Zagor Chronicles **''Skullcrag'' *Wizard Books Original Books **''Eye of the Dragon'' *Advanced Fighting Fantasy Second Edition **''Blacksand'' **''The Warlock of Firetop Mountain'' *Scholastic Books Original Books **''The Port of Peril'' **''The Gates of Death'' **''Assassins of Allansia'' See Also *Book Locations *List of places in Allansia References Category:Allansian Lands and Regions